The Eyes
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Mata salah satu indra penglihatan, bila hati tidak akan bisa terbaca bila kita berbohong dan mulut bisa mengatakan kebohongan, mata tak akan pernah bisa berbohong, karena mata akan selalu menunjukan kebenaranya.
1. Chapter 1

**The Eyes**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance / Angst**

**Cast: Molla**

**Warning: OOc, typos, abal, pasaran, gaje, aneh**

**Summary: Mata salah satu indra penglihatan, bila hati tidak akan bisa terbaca bila kita berbohong dan mulut bisa mengatakan kebohongan, mata tak akan pernah bisa berbohong, karena mata akan selalu menunjukan kebenaranya.**

* * *

Mata adalah salah satu bagian dari tubuh yang tak akan pernah berbohong, bertapapun sakitnya, mata akan menunjukan secara langsung apa yang kau rasakan. Aku paling menyukai matamu itu saat kau bahagia, saat kau tersenyum matamu menunjukannya tanpa kau harus berkata bahawa kau bahagia matamulah yang telah tak perlu berkata _'aku bahagia'_ atau _'aku senang'_,karena matamu sudah member tahuku banyak hal.

Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku telah terhipnotis oleh mata indahmu, satu – satunya dan aku menyukai sepasang mata bening itu, yang selalu menghantarkan kenyamanan bila aku melihatnya. Pesonamu adalah matamu. Aku mencintaimu sangat – sangat mencintaimu, mata indahmu, sifat lembutmu dan dirimulah yang membuat aku betah untuk berlama – lama denganmu.

Kau tau aku paling tidak suka melihat kabut di matamu, rasanya dada ini sakit. Dan apakah kau tau aku sangat menyesal telah membohongimu, mungkin mulut bisa saja berkata _'aku baik – baik saja'_, mungkin hati bisa saja mengingkarinya, tapi matamu tak akan pernah berbohong, semua jelas terbaca di mata indahmu itu. Bahwa kau sedang terluka saat ini, mianhe jeongmal mianhe telah menorehkan sebuah luka. Karena ku mata indahmu tak bercahaya seperti selama ini yang kau tunjukan karenaku hatimu terluka.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, dan aku menyesalinya, karena mata itu sudah tertutup untuk selamanya, tak akan pernah lagi memberikan sinar indahnya, dan karenaku lah mata itu selama berapa bulan ini tidak bersinar, hingga akhirnya mata ini tertutup selamanya bila aku bisa mengembalikan waktu, aku berjanji tidak akan membohongimu lagi, tapi sepertinya tak mungkin karena kita hidup selalu berjalan ke depan bukan ke belakang.

Author Curcol

FF Geje? iya emang review please reades castnya teserah readers ajah maunya sapa


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Eyes**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance / Angst**

**Cast: KyuMin, Seohyun**

**Warning: OOc, typos, abal, pasaran, gaje, aneh**

**Summary: Mata salah satu indra penglihatan, bila hati tidak akan bisa terbaca bila kita berbohong dan mulut bisa mengatakan kebohongan, mata tak akan pernah bisa berbohong, karena mata akan selalu menunjukan kebenaranya.**

* * *

**Author POV**

Seorang namja tampan sedang duduk di bangku taman, niatnya untuk menenangkan diri, tapi sepertinya keinginanya harus ditahan terlebih dahulu karena, taman ini sangat ramai oleh pengunjung baik anak – anak maupun orang dewasa yang menghabiskan waktu siangnya di taman ini, cuaca memang tidak terlalu panas, karena seoul baru saja memasuki musim gugur, dan sang namja merutuk dalam hati.

_Kenapa ramai sekali? Ini kan siang lebih tepatnya jam 12 siang, waktunya makan siang kenapa ramai sekali? Isssshhh menyebalkan._

Saat dia sedang marah – marah sebuah bola, mengelinding kearahnya, dan tak lama kemudian suara anak kecil membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Ajusshiiii tolong tendang bola min dong"

"…" sang namja tidak bergeming, hanya memandang bola tanpa menghiraukan teriakan sang namja kecil bernama minho.

"Hweeee…ajusshiii jahatttt…..gak mau mengembalikan bola minho"

Tak berapa lama seorang yeoja cantik mendekat kearah namja kecil tadi dan bertanya.

"Adik kecil gwanca?"

"Hiks….noona….ajusshi itu tak mau mengembalikan bola minho, padahal minho sudah meminta balik"

"Cup….Cup…..Tenang ya, biar Noona yang memintanya nde?"

"Ne, noona"

Sang yeoja pun mendekati sang namja yang masih dalam posisinya, duduk membungkuk memandangi bola tadi, seakan – akan bola itu akan berubah jadi sebuah benda yang keren, si yeoja pun menepuk pundak si namja.

PUK

"Tuan…..mianhe….apakah kau tak dengar, adik kecil itu meminta bolanya?" kata sang yeoja itu

Sang namja pun mulai mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang sudah menganggunya, niat awalnya memarahinya tapi jadi karena sepasang mata foxy bening yang dilihatnya.

DEG

DEG

"Hey….Tuan, apakah kau dengar kata – kataku?"

"Er…eng…ne….bola ini kan?"

"Ne"

Sang namja pun mengambilkan bola tersebut, dia berdiri dan mendekati namja kecil tadi dan berkata.

"Adik kecil ini bolamu, maafkan hyung ne, sudah mengabaikanmu"

"Hiks….Hiks….ne, ajusshi…gomawa"

"Aigooo Ajusshi? Hyung ini masih muda, jangan panggil ajusshi ne?"

Dan dengan polosnya namja kecil itu pun menjawab.

"Tapi ajusshi tampangnya tua, tak pantas di panggil hyung, gomawa ajusshi mini pergi dulu ne, pay – pay ajusshi, noona"

Setelah itu namja kecil meninggalkan sang yeoja terkikik geli dan sang namja mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi sambil marah – marah.

"Bocah setan….. hyung tampan begini, dibilang ajusshi huh….."

Setelah itu sang namja berbalik hendak meninggalkan taman itu, dia pun sempat mematung melihat yeoja tadi matanya seolah – olah berkata. _Kau-namja-yang-lucu-tuan_. Dengan memberanikan diri namja tersebut mendekati sang yeoja yang sudah meninggalkan dia, namja tersebut pun mengejar yeoja itu dan berkata.

"Agasshi tunggu"

"Ne tuan wae?"

Sebelum sang namja menjawab tiba – tiba handphone nya berbunyi mendadakan telepon masuk.

Drtttttt….Drrtttttt

"Yoboseo"

_"Yak CHO KYUHYUN DIMANA KAU? MELARIKAN DIRI DARI TUGAS EOH? KAU CARI MATI YAH? KAU DIMANA?"_

"Aku di taman dekat café chull noona"

_" CEPAT KEMBALI BILA DALAM WAKTU 5 MENIT KAU TAK BALIK, SEMUA GAME MU TAK AKAN SELAMAT"_

PIP

_"_Yak Chull noona"

Belum di jawab dah keburu mati ya sudahlah, dia pun membalikan badan dan sang yeoja sudah tak ada, ternyata saat tadi dia di telepon sang yeoja pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

_Sial…dia sudah pergi gara – gara heechul noona kan aku tak tau siapa namanya. Lebih baik aku kembali saja dari pada kekasihku tercinta raib oleh nenek sihir yang mengaku dirinya Cinderella_

Setelah itu kyu pun kembali ke Petal café di mana ia bekerja sebagai seorang penyanyi.

Skip Time

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan pertama Kyu denga yeoja itu, yeoja yang menurutnya misterius, kenapa misterius? Karena hanya melihat matanya saja dia sudah terhipnotis, seperti hanya ingin terus menatap kearahnya, dan yeoja itu juga memberikan senyuman melalui matanya, entahlah apa namanya misterius lah.

Saat ini kyu sedang berada di café, sedang bersiap – siap untuk tampil setengah jam lagi, saat tiba – tiba dia di peluk oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Oppaaaaaaaa…"

"Wookie? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Memangnya tak boleh menontonmu menyanyi oppa? Aku kan ingin melihat oppa ku tampil"

"Er… boleh ajah sih, hanya saja namjacingumu tatapanya mengerikan wookie-ah"

"Jadi oppa gak suka kalo dongsaeng oppa nonton oppa? Ha? Jawab oppa?"

"Su..sukaa wookie, oppa senang sekali"

"Baguslah….."

_Fiuh lepas dari amukan, hiii serem kalau wookie udah ngamuk_

"Oppa…. Aku tidak hanya bersama Yesung oppa, aku juga bersama temanku, kajja ikut aku nanti aku kenalkan"

Setelah itu wookie menyeret kyu mendekati Yesung dan teman Wookie, dan bertapa terkejutnya Kyu saat tau orang yang akan dikenalkanya adalah yeoja yang waktu itu, dia dan yeoja itu sama – sama berkata.

"KAU/KAU"

"Eh…. Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Aniyo wookie, ini loh namja yang aku ceritakan itu"

"Oh…. Namja tak berperasaan, yang dianggap ajusshi?"

"Jiaaa siapa yang kau bilang namja tak berperasaan wookie?"

"Oppa kan?"

"Enak saja, aku memberikan anak kecil itu bolanya kok"

"Iya, tapi setelah Min eonnie menegurmu kan? Hey oppa sadarlah…. Kau itu yang lebih tua mengalah lah sama anak kecil."

"Sudah – sudah wookie cagi, kenalkan mereka ne"

"Ne, Sungmin eonnie kenalkan ini oppa ku"

"Cho Kyuhyun Imnida"

"Lee Sungmin Imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi"

_Lee Sungmin nama yang cantik sama seperti orangnya._

Kyu terus memandangi Sungmin, lebih tepatnya dia sudah terbius oleh sepasang mata foxy bening milik Sungmin seakan – akan berkata _ayo-kenal-aku-lebih-dalam-lagi._ Lamunan kyu pudar saat mendengar suara teriakan.

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN DARI TADI DI PANGGILIN, CEPAT NAEK PANGGUNG, SUDAH GILIRANMU TU"

"Eh….e..ne Heechul eonnie"

Setelah itu Kyu naik ke panggung, meninggalkan 2 yeoja dan 1 namja yang menggeleng – geleng, dan wookie berkata.

"Maklumin ajah Eonnie, hyungku memang sering begitu, tidak di terekain oleh Heechul eonnie rasanya ada yang kurang gtu"

Dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Wookie, tak perlu di jawab Wookie bisa melihat jawaban yang ada di mata itu _ Jinjaa-kasiahan-sekali-oppa-mu-wookie._

**Author Curcol**

**Ri bawa chapter pertamaa masih ada yang menunggu? mianhe jeongmal mianhe kalo castnya Kyumin, karena dari kemaren mix and match craik pair and pure pair dari HaeMin, hingga Kyusung entah kenapa gak dapet ajah feelnya hingga akhirnya kembali lagi ke pair Kyumin. entahlah chapter ini agak aneh dan gak sesuai mungkin sama readers maaf ajah ne, karena niatnya hanya one shot ajah, tapi di suruh lanjut yah lanjut deh, dan buat ff angel half wing ri mandek gak tau mau nulis apa jadi, kalo idenya muncul nti ri lanjut kembali**

**mau balas review dulu.**

** : heheh iy pake kyumin juga yang cocok feelnya cingu**

**Kim Rae Sun: udh lanjut cingu, mianhe bila castnya kyumin**

**RyeoZha: awalnya sih yewook tapi saat dipikirin gak dapet feelnya cingu**

**gomawa bagi yang udh review mohon reviewnya yah readers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Eyes**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance / Angst**

**Cast: KyuMin, Seohyun**

**Warning: OOc, typos, abal, pasaran, gaje, aneh**

**Summary: Mata salah satu indra penglihatan, bila hati tidak akan bisa terbaca bila kita berbohong dan mulut bisa mengatakan kebohongan, mata tak akan pernah bisa berbohong, karena mata akan selalu menunjukan kebenaranya.**

* * *

**In Apartemen**

Malam sudah semakin larut dan Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di apartemenya, setelah selesai bekerja, dia pun masuk ke dalam apartemenya dan menemukan wookie belum tidur, diapun bertanya.

"Wookie-ah, kau belum tidur"

"Ne, oppa ini juga sudah mau masuk kamar"

"Oh…"

Wookie pun melangkah menuju kamarnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Kyu memanggilnya.

"Wookie….. kau kenal dimana dengan Sungmin?"

"Oppa….panggil Sungmin eonnie dengan sebutan Noona, dia lebih tua darimu…dia sama sepertiku guru di tempat wookie mengajar oppa"

"Mwo? Jinjaa? Tak terlihat, malah terlihat seperti anak SMU"

"Yah….itulah istimewanya dia, umur sudah tua tapi wajahnya masih kelihatan muda, tidak sama seperti seseorang" jawab Wookie sambil melirik Kyuhyun

"Yak…..apa maksudmu Wookie"

"Hehe…aniya….oppa selamat tidur"

"Wookie…..tunggu"

"Apa lagi oppa?"

"Eng….itu….itu"

"Itu…apa oppa?"

"Itu, apa Sungmin sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Kenapa? Oppa naksir Sungmin eonnie yah?"

"Sok Tau kamu"

"Yah….keliatan sih, aku bilangin ajah ne oppa, pengemar Sungmin eonnie banyak ada Yongwha oppa, Yunho oppa, Jungmo oppa bahkan pemilik taman kanak – kanak Hyesung oppa pun menyukainya, pokoknya saingan oppa banyak lah"

"Jinjaa? Tapi Sungmin itu memang cantik sih, dan matanya itu menghipnotis"

"Emang….. Sungmin eonnie memang orang yang tak banyak omong oppa, semuanya terbaca dari matanya itu, ne oppa nomer Sungmin eonnie"

"Em…..buat apa?"

"Ayolah oppa jangan muna, oppa pengen kenal lebih dekat kan? Coba saja dulu"

"Iya….tapi oppa malu Wookie-ah"

"Baiklah, Oppa akan aku bantu"

"Jinjaa? Kau mau bantu oppa?"

"Ne, Wookie bantu dalam doa" setelah itu Wookie langsung ngacir meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mikir kata – kata Wookie hingga dia sadar dan berkata.

"YAK DONGSAENG KURANG AJAR…"

Sementara dikamar Wookie menertawai ketidakpekaan sang oppa yang katanya jenius.

Skip Time

Hari Sabtu yang kata orang waktu bermalas – malasan, dan waktu berkencang dengan pasangan, menurut Kyuhyun tidak bisa bermalas – masalan, karena sabtu hari tersibuk dari pada hari lain di Petal café, karena sabtu dan minggu penggunjung akan tumpah ruah, baik yang bersama teman, keluarga ataupun bersama kekasih. Dan sabtu dan minggu waktunya pengunjung bisa merequest lagu – lagu yang mereka mau. Aku yang sedang bersiap – siap di sapa oleh Sungie hyung.

"Kyu, bagaimana kalau kita tukeran Kyu? Aku yang nyanyi pertama baru kau?'

"Ne Hyung baiklah"

Yesung hyung adalah penyanyi tetap café ini sama seperti diriku, bagaimana dia bisa kenal Wookie? Aku yang mengenalnya, sebulan kenal mereka jadian. Saat kami sedang bersiap – siap tiba – tiba Wookie dan Sungmin datang.

"Sungie Oppa…..request lagu because of you dong"

"oke deh cagi, request untuk kekasihku tercinta"

Setelah itu Yesung pun naik kepanggung.

"Selamat malam, malam ini saya akan membawakan lagu request dari yeojachingu saya yang imut Wookie-ah saranghae"

Setelah itu Yesung pun mulai nyanyi, diirningi suara piano

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so  
I don't get hurt Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you I am afraid_

(Because of You – Kelly Clarkson)

Setelah Yesung selesai menyanyikan lagu, sekarang giliran Kyu, Kyu naik keatas panggung dan menyanyikan lagu sambil menatap Sungmin.

_dulu aku melihat binar matamu itu__,_

_gugup ku tak tersenyum ku tak percaya,_

_tak pernah ku melihat sepasang kelembutan,selembut masa itu haa...__  
kini aku melihat kilau matamu itu,l_

_ega aku tersenyum__dan kupercaya,dan masih ku melihat sepasang kehangatan,_

_sehangat mata itu, indah bersinar berkilauan,_

_semakin kuat untukku,_

_mata yang paling indah hanya matamu,_

_sejak bertemu kurasakan tak pernah berubah,_

_sinar yang paling indah dari matamu,_

_sampai kapanpun itulah yang terindah_

_dulu aku melihat gugup ku tak tersenyum,_

_kini aku melihat lega ku tersenyum _

_dan masih ku melihat dalamnya kerinduan,sedalam mata itu,_

_selalu bersinar berkilauan, semakin kuat untukku._

_(Matamu- Titi Dj)_

Kyu selesai menyanyi dia pun turun panggung, dia sempat bertatapan dengan Sungmin dan Kyu pun tersenyum melihat mata Sungmin yang seakan – akan berkata _gomawa-Kyuhyun-ssi. _Kyu pun melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang panggung, dia pun di puji oleh Heechul noona.

"Kyaaa Kyu kau keren sekali malam ini"

"Ah noona bisa saja"

"Biasa kalo orang lagi jatuh cinta bawaanya so sweet noona"

"Jinjjaaa? Siapa Sungie"

"Apa sih hyung sembarangan saja"

"Hahaha…..kau lucu Kyu, kalau malu begitu"

"Kyu….kau sudah di beri nomernya oleh Wookie, sudah menghubunginya belum?"

"Belum hyung….. aku bingung hyung"

"Aigooooo Kyu, kau ini sudah dewasa, bukan remaja lagi masa mengajak ngobrol ajah bingung"

"Bener tuh kata Heechul noona, keburu di sabet baru tau rasa lo"

"Ih….Hyung ngedoainya jelek banget sih"

"Hahaha….abisnya, kau lemot sih Kyu"

"Kyu…. Coba dulu, tak ada salahnya kan di coba? Jangan takut untuk mencoba Kyu, pasti tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.

"Ne, Noona"

Skip Time

Malam sudah semaikin larut dan Kyu baru pulang dari café, saat memasuki apartemen dia melihat Wookie dan timbul ide, dia pun memencet nomor Sungmin. Dan tak berapa lama suara deringan berganti menjadi suara panggilan.

_"Yoboseo"_

"Yoboseo"

_"Nugu?"_

"Er….ini Kyuhyun oppa dari Wookie, Sungmin noona"

_"Oh….ne Kyuhyun-ssi wae?_"

"Ani, maaf mengganggu noona, apakah Wookie masih bersama noona?"

_"Aniya, memang kenapa dia belum pulang?"_

"Belum noona"

_"Tadi sih dia sudah pamitan lebih dulu"_

"Oh….Ne, Mianhe Noona menggangu mu, Wookie baru saja pulang"

_"Oh baiklah, Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tidak menggangguku kok"_

"Ne Noona, sekali lagi mian"

_"Ne….annyong"_

"Annyong….eh noona tunggu"

_"Ne, wae Kyuhyun-ssi?_"

"Em….apakah besok kau ada acara Noona?"

_"Em….aniya ada apa yah Kyuhyun-ssi"_

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan apa boleh?"

"….."

"E..eng…kalo Noona tak mau juga tak apa – apa kok"

_"Ne, baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi, kau mau mengajakku kemana?"_

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Lotte Word Noona?"

_"Em…Baiklah, jam 10 ketemu di sana ne"_

"Ne, noona, mianhe mengganggumu malam – malam, annyong have a nice sweet dream"

_"Ne"_

PIP

Kyu mematikan teleponnya, dia senang ternyata yang dia pikirkan tak terbukti, untuk dia mengikuti ide Heechul eonnie dan berkat ide mengorbankan sang dongsaeng rencananya berhasil, dia pun segera berbalik dan melangkah ke kamarnya, tapi belum sempat melangkah dia melihat Wookie, dengan tatapan tak bisa di artikan sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Hay….W…Wookie…."

"Bagus yah….mengorbankan donsaengmu yang manis ini untuk mendekati Sungmin eonnie"

"Er…eng…itu"

"Itu apa oppa? Ha? Senin aku harus bilang apa bila di Tanya olehnya?"

"Bilang ajah kalau kau ada di kamar dan oppa tak melihatmu"

"Huh…..oppa menyebalkan, apa bayaran dari mengorbankan dongsaengmu ini"

"Oppa traktir kau es kesukaanmu ne?"

"Jinjaaa oppa? Yang ukuran jumbo ne?"

"Ne, apa sih yang gak buat dongsaeng oppa ini"

"Huh Gombal, ada maunya ajah baik"

"Ish….yasudah tidur sana, sudah malam"

"Ne, oppa gomawa"

"Ne, Wookie"

Setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju kamar masing – masing dan tertidurlah mereka, sementara di tempat lain.

_' Aigoooooo aku diajak kencan oleh Kyu, oppa wookie…..aku harus memakai pakaian apa ini? Abis tak menyangka dia menggajak ku, sampai bingung mau bilang apa, untung aku bisa mengendalikan diriku bahaya kan kalau sampai teriak – teriak tadi memalukan. Pasti aku tak bisa tidur ne'_

Seorang Sungmin yang biasanya akan terlihat tenang, manis, sekarang terlihat kebingungan yah sejak pertemuan kedua mereka dan mendengar cerita dari Wookie, Sungmin mulai menyukai Kyuhyun, menurut Sungmin Kyu itu berbeda dari namja – namja yang mengejarnya, dia tak sama seperti Yongwha oppa sahabat kecilnya, Kyu memiliki apa yang tidak di miliki oleh namja – namja yang mendekatinya.

Skip Time

Keesokan paginya, suasana apartemen keluarga Cho seperti gempa bumi, bagaimana tidak, Kyu telat bangun, dia bangun tepat jam 10 padahal dia punya kencan dengan Sungmin, dia pun langsung buru – buru bersiap tanpa sarapan dan langsung pergi ke Lotte Word.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang tak bisa tidur, dan takut terlambat diapun datang sebelum jam 10, jadilah dia menunggu stengah jam, saat dia sedang menunggu.

"Hey cantik, sendiri saja? Kami temani ne?"

Saat akan menjawab tiba – tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

"Hosh….hosh….hosh….Noona….Mianhe telat"

"Gwanca Kyu"

Dan orang yang menggangu Sungmin pun pergi sambil misuh – misuh dan masih terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

'Cih payah, sudah memiliki kekasih, tak seru'

Kyu pun berkata kepada Sungmin.

"Mmmm….Noona…. kajja kita masuk"

"Eh….ne"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sungmin, Kyu menggandeng tangan Sungmin memasuki wahanan permainan.

_Aigooo tanganya halus sekali, pasti dirawat dengan baik, apa lagi tubuhnya? Haissss….. apa yang kau pikirkan Kyu?_

_Kyaaaa tanganku di genggam oleh Kyu, hangat…begini ne rasanya di genggam seseorang namja? Rasanya berbeda saat aku di gandeng oleh Yongwha_

Keheningan pun terpecah saat Kyu bertanya kepada Sungmin.

"Min kau mau naik apa dulu?" seketika Sungmin berhenti berjalan.

_Min? aigoooo manisnya, aku malu kyu_

_Aish paboya kau cho kyuhyun….._

"Mianhe Noona… aku tak bermaksud"

"Aniya, gwanca Kyu, err…bolehkan aku memanggilmu Kyu?"

"Ne, Noona….kalau begitu Min kau mau naik apa dulu?"

"Aku mau naik Roller coster Kyunnie"

DEG

DEG

_Kyunnie? Manis sekali…_

Dan dengan polosnya Sungmin masih tak menyadari kata – katanya dia pun berkata.

"Kajja Kyu, kenapa diam?" Sungmin memandang bingung kearah Kyu, tanpa sadar dia menunjukan aegyonya

_Alamakkkk jantungku bisa mendadak berhenti bila begini, Min kau benar – benar mahluk Tuhan yang palinggggggggg sempurna, matamu, bibirmu, sikapmu, kepolosanmu, You Rock sexy baby…arghhhh Kyuuu hentikan pikiran mesummu itu._

"Ah….ne….kajja Noona"

Skip Time

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan hari sudah semakin sore, Kyu mengajak Min naik bianglala sebelum pulang. Kyu memandangi Sungmin yang terpesona melihat kota Seoul dari dalam bianglala dan Sungmin yang menyadarinya berkata.

"Kyu….kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

"Eh…eng…aniya min….kau sangat cantik" kata – kata Kyu menunjukan rona merah di kedua pipi Sungmin, Sungmin pun berkata.

"Gomawa Kyu"

Sungmin pun berteriak. Saat melihat matahari terbenam

"Indahnyaaaa…"

"Kau suka Min?"

"Ne, Kyunnie Gomawa ne"

"Min….."

"Ne, Kyu?"

"Eng….mmm…Apakah kau….kau…"

"Aku kenapa Kyu?"

"Apakah kau mau menjadi yeojachingu ku Min? aku memang tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun, hanya bisa menjanjikan hatiku milikmu sepernuhnya untukmu, percayalah tak ada yang lain selain dirimu, mungkin ini tidak romantic tapi aku benar – benar serius min, sejak kita bertemu pertama kali, matamu sudah menghipnotisku min"

"…"

"Apakah jawabanmu min? aku sudah tak bisa mundur lagi Min, bila kau menolaku, tak apa – apa aku akan menerimanya"

"Ani, aku mau Kyu"

"Mwo? Jinjaa?"

"Ne, Kyu"

"Sarangheyo Miniming cagi"

Tanpa harus di jawab Kyu bisa membaca dari senyuman dan tatapan mata Sungmin yang mengatakan _nado-saranghae-Kyunnie._

Setelah itu mereka pun berpelukan di bianglala yang menjadi saksi pengakuan cinta Kyu kepada Sungmin, setelah lama berpelukan Kyu mendekati wajah Sungmin.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

Chu~

Hanya sebuah penyatuan sebuah bibir, tak ada nafsu di dalamnya hanya ada sebuah ciuman penuh cinta tak lama hanya sebentar.

_Sebuah hubungan yang baru saja terbangun memang sangat indah, tapi tidak semudah itu menjalaninya. Karena hidup tidak selalu berjalan lurus pasti selalu ada batu kerikil yang akan menghalanginya. Hubungan mereka memang bagitu manis, apakah akan tetap manis hingga akhir? Kita tidak tau sebelum menjalaninya._

**Author Curcol**

**err... sepi yah kebanyakan silent readers hiks...hiks... Ri bawa chapter 2 yang masih adem - ademnya lah, blum masuk ke nyeseknya hehe, mianhe reader kalo memasukan lagu indo ke ff ini karena menurutku itu pas banget momentnya menurut Ri loh yah kalo menurut readers tidak yah silahkan kritikanya ne**

**mau balas review dulu.**

** : gomawa cingu heheh**

**Huang Zi Tao: castnya suju cingu, udh lanjut kok **

**Arum Junnie: mianhe cingu aku gak dapet feelnya, dr kemaren dah coba crake pair atopun pure pair mianhe **

**gomawa bagi yang udh review mohon reviewnya yah readers :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your Eyes**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance / Angst**

**Cast: KyuMin, Seohyun, Khuntoria**

**Warning: OOc, typos, abal, pasaran, gaje, aneh**

**Summary: Mata salah satu indra penglihatan, bila hati tidak akan bisa terbaca bila kita berbohong dan mulut bisa mengatakan kebohongan, mata tak akan pernah bisa berbohong, karena mata akan selalu menunjukan kebenaranya.**

* * *

**In Café **

Hari ini tepat hari jadi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang pertama mereka memutuskan berkencan sambil menikamati es krim vanilla kesukaan Sungmin. Kyu yang melihat cara makan sungmin yang lucu seperti anak TK terkikik geli dan berkata.

"Aigoooo cagiiii, kau seperti anak TK saja makan blepotan bengini"

"Hehehe…..Kyunnie tolong tissue dong"

"Tak perlu cagi,biar aku bersihkan"

Sungmin menunjukan aegyonya karena dia bingung sedangkan Kyu mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan menjilat sisa es yang ada di bibirnya. Kontan wajah Sungmin memerah

"Kyunnie~….malu….ini tempat umum"

"Hehehe….. abisnya Mini ku manis sekali, aku tak tahan untuk tak menggodamu cagi"

"Uhhh….Kyunnie~ nakal"

"Hehehe….tapi Mini Cagiku suka kan"

Tanpa harus di jawab, Kyuhyun bisa membaca apa yang ada di mata Sungmin. Mata Sungmin berkata _Ne-aku-suka-Kyunnieku._

Saat mereka saling pandang dengan senyuman di bibir masing – masih, sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

"Oppa…..Kyuhyun oppa ne?"

"Ne…Nugu?"

"Aigoooo oppa jahat sekali, Aku Seohyun oppa, Hoobemu dulu"

"Jinjaaa? Seohyunnie kecil oppa?"

"Uh…oppa aku sudah dewasa sudah tidak kecil lagi"

"Ne…ne….kau sekarang sangat cantik Seo"

"Gomawa, kau dengan siapa oppa?"

"Oh, ne Seo kenalakan ini Yeojachingu oppa"

"Lee Sungmin Imnida"

"Seohyun imnida, bangepta kau sangat cantik eon"

"Ne, gomawa Seo"

"Ah, ne kapan – kapan kita ngobrol lagi ne oppa, aku harus pergi"

"Ne, Seo"

Setelah itu Seo meninggalkan pasangan KyuMin berduaan kembali. Suasana menjadi canggung hingga Kyu memulai percakapanya.

"Cagi….."

"Mmmm"

"Kau tidak ingin tau siapa Seo cagi"

"Aku sudah tau Kyu siap Seo dari Wookie, ternyata dia sangat manis ne?"

"Apa yang Wookie katakana tentang Seo Cagi?"

"Seohyun hoobemu waktu senior high school kalian sangat dekat, dan teman – teman kalian menamai kalian KyuSeo Shipper benar bukan? Kau menggangapnya adik kecilmu sama seperti Wookie, bahkan kau membantu dia menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya Yongwha, sayang putus di tengah jalan, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir karena, setaun lalu mereka kembali jadian"

"Jinjaa? Bagaimana kau tau cagi? Ne, Terus apa lagi?"

"Yongwha sahabat baikku sejak kecil Kyu, jadi aku tau walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya tapi aku sudah sering mendengar dari Yonghwa. Seo juga memiliki Eonnie bernama Victoria dan dia mantanmu dulu kan Kyu?"

DEG

"N…ne….Cagi"

"Kau kenapa Kyu sakit?"

"Ani, Cagi….."

"Sudahlah Kyu, kajja kita jalan…..hari ini aku ingin bersamamu seharian"

Kyu tak bergeming dia masih dalam posisi duduknya, Sungmin pun menarik Kyuhyun berdiri dan bergelayut manja pada Kyuhyun, mereka meninggalkan cafe dan menuju taman. Sesampainya di taman tak ada yang saling berbicara satupun, hingga Sungmin memutuskan berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kyu….kau ingat taman ini? Disini pertama kali kita bertemu bukan?"

"Ne, cagi…"

"Kyu….Kau tau, saat itu kau terlihat sangat lucu, terlihat seperti orang linglung, tapi tak mengurangi pesonamu"

"Cagi…."

"Ne, Kyu?"

"Kau tidak mau tau hubunganku dulu dengan Vic seperti apa? Dan kenapa kami putus? Pasti wookie sudah menceritakan semuanyak kan?"

"Aniya….Wookie tidak bercerita tentang hubunganmu dengannya hanya menceritakan kau dan dia pernah berhubungan dan sekarang sudah bubar, buat apa, itu masa lalu mu Kyu, lagi pula kau hidup di masa depan, jadi buat apa kau melihat ke belakang lagi"

"Nde….tapi…."

"Aku percaya padamu Kyu, jadi jangan hancurkan kepercayaanku padamu arra"

_Mianhe Kyu, wookie sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, tentang kau dan Vic, aku akan mempercayaimu hingga aku tak sanggup lagi bertahan, bila saat itu tiba aku harap kau memaafkan aku, karena aku tau bagaimana rasanya. _

"Arraso cagi… kau memang Minimingku cagi… Saranghe Yongwhoni, apapun yang terjadi hatiku dan cintaku adalah milikmu cagi"

Dan Sungmin hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman manis, karena Kyu bisa membaca apa yang ada di mata Sungmin sekarang. _Ne-Kyu-aku-tau._

Sementara di tempat lain, 2 orang yeoja cantik sedang melepas kangen.

"Eonnie, kenapa balik?"

"Aigoooo…..dongsaengku ini jahat sekali, apa tidak merindukan eonnienya eoh?"

"Bukan begitu eon...aku sangat merindukanmu"

"Hehe….. Eonnie sedang berlibur Seo, dan lagi eonnie merindukanya Seo"

"Tapi Eonnie…..eonnie dan Kyu oppa sudah putus, jadi jangan ganggu dia lagi eon, dia sudah memiliki Yeojachingu"

"Andweeeee….Kyunnie tak boleh memiliki yeojachingu selain diriku, pokoknya tak boleh"

"Eonnie sekali saja, jangan egois…..dulu kau yang memutuskan hubunganmu denganya, kau juga menyelingkuhinya bukan? Apa kau belum puas eoh? Kyu oppa itu tak pantas untukkmu eon, relakan dia"

"Tak akan, aku tau aku salah, aku akan meminta maaf dan balik kepadanya, pokoknya aku harus memilikinya aku masih mencintainya"

"KALAU KAU MENCINTAINYA, KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADANYA? Eonn aku mohon, lepaskan Kyuhyun oppa, dia sudah bahagia, kau kembalilah dengan Nickhun oppa, dia suamimu eon"

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAINYA, DAN AKU MEMERLUKAN NICKHUN, Tidak akan aku lepaskan karena aku mencintai Kyu.

"Eonn….jangan egois, Nickhun oppa sudah banyak berkorban untukmu, lepaskan lah Kyuhyun oppa"

"Aku tak peduli,Kyu aku harus kembali bersamanya"

"Teserah kau lah eon, aku tak mau ikut campur urusanmu, dan lagi Kyuhyun oppa tidak sama seperti Kyu dulu, dan yeojachingunya sangat cantik dan manis."

Setelah itu Seo meninggalkan Victoria yang sedang mengumpat sendiri.

"Ishhhhh dongsaeng kurang ajar, tidak mau membantu eonnienya, baiklah kita lihat saja nanti aku pasti akan mendapatkanya kembali"

**In Petals Café**

Kyu sedang duduk termenung di dekat jendela, sambil menerawang mengingat masa lalunya.

**Flashback On**

_Hari itu aku dan vic sedang duduk berduaan di taman belakang sekolah, itu yang biasa kami lakukan bila istirahat, Vic kekasihku yeoja cantik dan bersahaja. Suasana sangat nyaman hingga Vic berkata._

_"Kyu…..mianhe, aku ada latihan cherrs…..kau tak perlu menungguku"_

_"Baiklah cagi….."_

_Aku sama sekali tidak curiga dengan perkataanya, karena dia memang kapten Cherss di sekolah ini. Bell pulang berbunyi aku segera berjalan menuju parkiran, dimana mobilku berada, aku masuk ke dalam mobilku hendak menjalankan dan tiba – tiba teringgat tak kala aku tak menemukan benda kesayanganku PSP ku tercinta, aku pun berjalan kembali menuju kelas, saat aku membuka pintu kelas._

_BRAK_

_"Ky….Kyu…"_

_Aku sempat terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat, kekasihku yang cantik sedang berciuman hot dengan sahabat baikku Nickhun, mungkin lebih tepatnya mereka berselingkuh dan kalau dilihat bila aku tak masuk mungkin mereka sudah jauh bertindak. Aku merubah ekspresiku dan berkata._

_"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa lakukan di sini? Kenapa tidak di hotel saja sekalian, di sini tak aman, kalian tak tau yah?" jawabku dingin sambil menuju meja ku dan mengambil PSP ku yang tertinggal._

_Saat aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka, tanganku sempat ditahan oleh Vic_

_"Kyu…. Dengar dulu"_

_"Tak ada yang perlu didengarkan lagi, mulai sekarang kita putus Vic"_

_"Aniya, aku tak mau pustus denganmu"_

_"Cih….. Sadarlah, Yeoja yang bercinta di belakang kekasihnya dengan sahabat baik kekasihnya apa namanya kalau bukan pelacur? Dan sahabat baiknya menikung di belakangnya apa namanya kalau bukan penghianat? Kalian bedua sama saja rendahan, annyong"_

_Setelah itu aku keluar kelas, berlari menuju mobilku, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Seo yang kebetulan berpapasan denganku. Aku mengemudiakan mobilku dengan kecepatan gila – gilaan aku tak peduli lagi bila aku mati, rasanya sakit dan sesek, dan sialnya air mata ini tak mau berhenti._

_Setelah itu, aku lulus lebih dahulu dari mereka,bagaimana bisa? Itu keputusan kepala sekolah, karena aku murid aklreasi dan mengikuti program sehingga aku lebih cepat lulus dari pada mereka. sejak saat itu aku tak pernah bertemu mereka lagi._

**Flashback Off**

Kesadaran Kyu kembali saat Yesung menepuk pundak Kyu, dan Heechul noona, bertanya.

PUK

"Kyu….Gwanca?"

"Gwancana noona"

"Ada apa Kyu, kau terlihat murung"

"Aniya…..Hyung"

"Sudahlah Kyu, akui saja ada apa, Wooki sudah cerita"

"Hah….."

"Keingat masa lalu eoh?"

"Ne, Noona"

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau sudah memiliki Sungmin, jangan mengingat yang tak penting"

"Ne, Noona….tapi…."

"Kenapa? Kau takut, hatimu goyah? Atau kau masih mencintainya?"

"Aniya….Noona"

"Lalu apa masalahnya Kyu?"

"Aku tak ingin menyakiti Mini, dia percaya padaku, tapi aku taku sangat takut, apa lagi aku tau dia sudah kembali"

"Takut dia membuatmu berpaling dari Sungmin kembali? Atau kau takut dia menyakiti Sungmin? Bila kau takut dia menyakiti Sungmin, kau tak perlu khawatir Kyu, ada kami, kami tak akan membiarkan dia menyakiti Sungmin. Dan bila kau takut bila dia membuatmu berpaling dari Sungmin, kau salah semestinya Sungmin yang takut kau berpaling darinya."

"Ne Noona benar, Kyu, saat kau kehilangan arahmu ingatlah tatapan matanya, jangan meragukan itu. Kau pernah bilang Mulut bisa berkata bohong, hati bisa menyangkal tapi mata tak akan pernah berbohong ingat lah itu."

"Dan lagi Kyu, Masa lalu itu sesakit apapun, memang tak akan mudah untuk kita lupakan, tapi kita juga harus ingat masalah itu ada untuk buat kita lebih dewasa, sesakit apapun kau harus menghadapinya jangan menghindarinya, jangan jadikan dirimu pengecut Kyu"

"Ne, Gomawa Heechul Noona, Yesung Hyung"

"Ne, Skarang siap – siap, bentar lagi kau harus tampil"

"Ne Noona"

Skip Time

Kyu baru saja selesai tampil, dia pun memutuskan untuk bersiap – siap untuk menjemput Sungmin, saat dia keluar dari café, tiba – tiba dia di peluk oleh seseorang

Grep

"Kyunnie Bongoship"

DEG

"VIC…."

**Author Curcol**

**err... Weired... apakah masih dapet feelnya readers? atau mulai aneh jalan ceritanya? mianhe kalau update telat soalnya baru ada waktu huhu ini udh mulai muncul nenek sihir di sini nyeseknya juga mulai ada, Ri agak bingung sebenernya kenapa ceritanya meluas begini huhu bingung hweeeeeee, sumpah deh sosok Kyu itu gak sedingin itu, itu reaksinya saja karena dikhianati dan lagi, kenapa ada Vic dan Nickhun Ri juga gak tau hweeeee mendadak muncul tiba - tiba padahal diawal org ketiganya seo ajah, dan rencanaya hanya one shot lalu 3 chapt dan sekarang? yah begitu lah.**

**mau balas review dulu.**

** : ini seo udah keluar dan ada paket tambahanya juga cingu hehe**

**Ryu: Jinjaa Cingu Romantis? hahah baguslah kirain gak romantis huhu**

**lee jasminie: hehe iy cingu gomwa sudah review**

**RyeoZha: ne, ini sudah ri update cingu gomawa kalo feelnya dapet**

**gomawa bagi yang udh review mohon reviewnya yah readers :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your Eyes**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance / Angst**

**Cast: KyuMin, Seohyun, Khuntoria**

**Warning: OOc, typos, abal, pasaran, gaje, aneh**

**Summary: Mata salah satu indra penglihatan, bila hati tidak akan bisa terbaca bila kita berbohong dan mulut bisa mengatakan kebohongan, mata tak akan pernah bisa berbohong, karena mata akan selalu menunjukan kebenaranya.**

* * *

_Previos chapterGrep_

_"Kyunnie Bongoship"_

_DEG_

_"VIC…."_

**Chapter 4**

"Ne, Kyu…..aku merindukanmu"

"Lepaskan aku…"

"Aniya….aku tak akan melepasmu lagi Kyu"

"Minggir….aku sudah telat Vic"

"Mau berkencan dengan yeojachingumu eoh?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Urusi Nickhun suamimu saja sana"

JLEB

Pelukan Vic melonggar dan kesempatan itu di gunakan Kyu untuk meloloskan diri dari dekapan Vic. Kyu meninggalkan Victoria, yang jatuh terduduk sambil menangis. Sedangkan Kyu segera menuju sekolah tempat Sungmin mengajar.

Di tempat lain, terlihat 2 yeoja imut sedang mengobrol santai.

"Eonnie….. belum di jemput?"

"Ani Wooki-ah"

"Tumben biasanya oppa selalu tepat waktu"

"Mungkin macet di jalan"

"Eonnie mianhe ne…."

"Untuk?"

"Karena menceritakan itu kepada eonnie"

"Gwanca Wookie….. aku tak mau memikirkan itu, aku percaya pada Kyu"

"Sampai kapan Eonnie?"

"Sampai aku tak bisa lagi mempercayainya Wookie….. "

"Eonnie…"

Mereka sama – sama terdiam, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, lamunan mereka terputus saat sebuah suara menggangu mereka.

"Sedang apa Kekasihku dan adiku ini di sini?"

"Menemani kekasihmu oppa, kemana saja kau baru datang"

"Hehe…mianhe tadi ada masalah"

"Gwanca Kyu, setidaknya kau selamat sampai di tempat tujuan"

"Bohong tu Eonnie paling – paling kelupaan gara – gara pacaran sama PSP nya"

"Haisss….. siapa bilang sok tau weeee"

"Sudah – sudah, kajja Kyu kita balik, Wooki eonnie duluan ne"

"Ne, Eon pay –pay"

Skip Time

Kyu dan Sungmin akhirnya sampai di apartemen Sungmin. Sungmin dan Kyu masuk ke dalam apartemenya, saat Sungmin akan menuju dapur, Kyu memeluk Sungmin dan menaruh wajahnya pada tengkuk Sungmin. Sungmin pun berkata.

"Kyunnie~….."

"Biarkan dulu seperti ini cagi"

Sungmin mengerti dan dia tak berkata apa – apa lagi, selama 2 jam tak ada yang saling berbicara dan posisi mereka tak berubah. Hanya bunyi jam yang membahana di seluruh ruangan. Hingga akhirnya, Kyu melepaskan pelukanya pada Sungmin, Kyu menarik duduk Sungmin di pangkuanya.

"K…Kyu….."

"Wae cagi?"

"Lepaskan….aku bisa duduk sendiri"

"Ani…..aku tak mau"

"Kyunnie~"

"Ne….Ne…."

Sungmin pun pindah duduk di samping Kyu, Kyu merangkul Sungmin tak ada yang mengeluarkan kata – kata hingga Sungmin berkata.

"Kyunnie~….. ada apa sebenarnya"

_Kyu kau kenapa? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Katakanlah… aku ingin mendengarnya, jangan seperti ini aku bingung Kyu_

"Aniya gwancana cagi, hanya lelah saja"

_Mianhe, aku tak mau kau khawatir cagi._

"Kyu…..apa karena waktu itu aku bertanya soal Vic?"

"….."

"Diam berarti iya…"

"Min….."

"Aku pernah bilang kan Kyu, aku percaya padamu….."

"Ne"

"Min….seandainya aku terjatuh apa yang akan kau lakukan"

"Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu Kyu, meskipun menyakitkan untukku"

"Min….apakah kau akan marah padaku, bila aku bertemu denganya?"

"Aniya….asal kau mau jujur padaku Kyu, dan mungkin kau ingin menuntaskan masalahmu Kyu"

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan masalahku denganya belum tuntas?"

"Ne, pada kenyataanya kan begitu"

"….."

"Kyu….. apakah kau mau mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu Min, Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Mungkin aku egois, tapi apakah kau bisa berjanji padaku Kyu? Kalau kau tidak akan menemui dia ataupun membuka hatimu lagi untukknya? Apa jawabanmu Kyu?"

"Min….."

"Hah…sudahlah aku lapar Kyu, kita makan ne, Mini laparrr"

Sungmin pun menarik Kyu keluar dari apartemenya, mengajak Kyu makan ramen di pinggir jalan.

_Kyu….. sampai saat itu aku akan menunggumu, walaupun aku tau jawabanmu…..biarlah…..aku bertahan sebentar lagi_

_Min…..mianhe…aku akan menjawab secepatnya, aku tak akan mengecawakanmu Min._

Sepanjang malam Kyu menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan Sungmin, tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memandang sinis ke arah mereka.

_Cih…..yeoja murahan…..tak akan kulepaskan Kyunnie….Kyu miliku, lebih cantik aku daripada dia._

**Author Curcol**

**Uh... apa ini? lama - lama jadi aneh kyaaaaaaaaaa mianhe kalo kurang gereget next chapt lebih panjang dan yah mulai deh konfliknya ini hanya kegalauan Kyu setelah bertemu Vic ajah, dan Ri harap jangan salah sangka dengan maksud sungmin yah **

**mau balas review dulu.**

** : aku juga mikirnya begitu kok tadinya, hanya saja yah begitulah berubah **

**RyeoZha : eng...hehehe, udh next cingu**

**gomawa bagi yang udh review mohon reviewnya yah readers :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Your Eyes**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance / Angst**

**Cast: KyuMin, Seohyun, Khuntoria**

**Warning: OOc, typos, abal, pasaran, gaje, aneh**

**Summary: Mata salah satu indra penglihatan, bila hati tidak akan bisa terbaca bila kita berbohong dan mulut bisa mengatakan kebohongan, mata tak akan pernah bisa berbohong, karena mata akan selalu menunjukan kebenaranya.**

* * *

Sudah hampir 2 minggu Sungmin dan Kyu tak bertemu, dengan kesibukan Sungmin selain menjadi guru TK, dia juga harus mengurusi bisnis sang appa, yang kebetulan sedang sakit, jadilah waktu mereka bertemu terbatas. Mereka hanya menyempatkan mengobrol melalui telepon dan Sungmin mengunjungi Kyu di café sesekali. Pagi itu di 2 orang yeoja manis sedang bercakap – cakap.

"Eonnie…"

"Ne, Wookie wae?"

"Eonnie bertengkar dengan Kyu oppa?"

"Aniya….kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Abisnya aku jarang melihat kalian beduaan lagi"

"Hah…..kau sendiri tau Wookie….aku harus mengurusi bisnis appa, sampai dia sembuh…. Dan lagi Kyu juga sedang sibuk bukan dengan proyek rahasianya bersama Yesung oppa?"

"Nde…..itu yang buat aku sebal eonnie….kenapa sih harus melibatkan Yesung oppa? Dan lagi Yesung oppa pelit banget gak mau kasih tau"

"Hahaha….sabar ajah lah Wookie-ah nanti juga kita bakal tau"

"Ne…..eh….eonn"

"Hm….."

"Eonnie tidak Khawatir dengan Kyu oppa? Nenek sihir itu katanya sering menemuinya"

"Khawatir pasti lah Wookie-ah…..hanya saja, aku percaya dengan Kyu dan lagi mereka harus menyeleseikah masalah mereka"

"Ne….. Eonnie benar…oppa yang memutuskan tapi belum ada kata final, tapi kalau kata final ternyata mereka kembali bersama bagaimana Eonnie?"

"Bila kenyataanya seperti itu, aku bisa apa? Saat itu berarti aku harus melepaskan Kyunnie"

"Eonnie yakin?"

"Ani….hanya saja, kita tak bisa memaksakan hati bukan?"

"Ne….kau benar Eonnie semua kembali lagi ke hati"

_Eonnie jangan sedih…..tak ada yang suka melihatmu sedih, kau boleh tersenyum seakan – akan ini hal kecil, tapi kau tak bisa berbohong matamu menyiratkan kesedihan eonnie. Dan aku tak suka melihat sinar yang biasanya ada di matmu sekarang berganti jadi kelam kabut._

"Yasudah….kajja kita pergi wookie-ah…..Eonnie lapar"

Setelah itu Sungmin dan Wookie meninggalkan tempat mereka pergi entah kemana. Sementara di tempat lain, 2 orang namja dan 1 yeoja sedang membicarakan masalah café hingga obrolan tiba – tiba berubah.

"Kyu…..dia sering kemari, sebenarnya maunya apa?"

"Molla Hyung, kenapa gak Tanya langsung saja ma dia"

"Isshhhh…. Kau ini cuex sekali, jangan membohongi Sungmin loh"

"Ne Hyung aku tau"

"Kyu…."

"Ne Nooa"

"Apa yang Sungmin katakan?"

"Dia hanya bilang, aku jangan membohonginya dan dia juga bilang masalahku dengan dia belum selesai, aku heran kenapa Miniku berkata seperti itu"

"Pada kenyataanya memang begitu kan Kyu, kau memutuskan Vic, tp hanya sepihak setelahnya kau menghindar tidak mau menghadapinya"

"Tapi hyung…..memang aku dan dia sudah selesai"

"Kyu dalam kasusmu ini selesai untukmu bukan selesai untukknya, kau sangat kenal dia, tak semudah itu mengatakan selesai Kyu, dan lagi kau mau menghindar sampai kapan Kyu? Menghindar itu berarti kau masih memiliki rasa terhadapnya"

"…."

"Kyu…..kau memiliki Sungmin…..kau seharusnya yakin dengan perasaanmu sendiri, bahwa kau memilih dia karena kau mencintai dia, kalau kau seperti ini kau masih mengharapkan dia bersamamu Kyu"

"Hah….entahlah Noona, Mungkin benar katamu Hyung aku memang tak boleh menghindar lagi, kali ini aku harus menghadapinya. Aku mau mengetes hati dan diriku sendiri"

"Ne, Hwaiting Kyu…tapi ingat, dia bukan Yeoja yang akan sangat mudah menyerah begitu saja, dan dia bisa sangat licik Kyu…..kau harus hati – hati"

"Ne, Noona Gomawa"

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan antara mereka bertiga, suasana hening tapi tak berapa lama, karena suara Handphone berbunyi.

"Yoboseo"

"….."

"Baiklah"

PIP

Kyu mengerti tatapan mata dari Yesung dan Heechul, karena sejak tadi dia mengangkat telepon dia di liatin terus.

"Vic" Tanya Yesung

"Mengajakmu bertemu?" kata Heechul

"Ne…..Noona, Hyung aku pamit dulu ne"

"Ne, Kyu…..semoga berhasil ne"

"Ne Noona"

Sementara itu di tempat lain 2 yeoja cantik sedang berjalan entah menuju kemana, salah satunya sedang mengirimkan pesan, tak butuh waktu lama pesan itu mendaptkan balasanya, seketika eskpresinya berubah jadi sedih, dan yeoja imut satunya bertanya.

"Eonnie….gwanca?"

"Gwancana Wookie-ah"

"Kau kenapa Eon?"

"Aniya, tadi aku mengirim pesan kepada Kyu, mengajak makan siang bareng kita tapi dia menjawab tidak bisa lagi menjalankan proyeknya"

"Oh….yasudah kita habiskan saja waktu kita bedua eon, **_Girl's Time_**"

"Hehe…kau bisa saja wookie-ah, kajja"

Sementara di tempat lain seorang namja dan yeoja sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di sebuah café di daerah myongdong, sang namja baru saja selesai menjawab pesan dari sang kekasih _mianhe cagiya aku hanya ingin membuktikan diriku sendiri_. tak ada percakapan diantara mereka hingga suara dentingan gelas beradu memecah kehiningan. Dan sang namja berkata.

"Cepat katakana apa maumu Vic"

"Kyu…..Maafkan aku"

"Maaf, untuk apa?"

"Maaf sudah mengkhianatimu….. "

"Semudah itukah kata maaf diucapkan, hei kenapa meminta maaf sekarang mustinya kau ingat saat menghiantaiku dulu?"

"Lalu maumu apa Kyu?"

"…"

"Kembalilah bersamaku, aku tau kau masih mencintaiku"

"Percaya diri sekali kau Vic….oh ya aku lupa kau memang selalu percaya diri kan? Si nona cantik yang apapun harus kau miliki, tak ada kata tidak, hmm?"

"Jangan meledeku Kyu"

"Aku tak meledekmu, tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu kan? Victoria Song sang ketua Cherss yang cantik, tak puas hanya mendapatkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan dan baik, tapi kau juga menyelingkuhinya dengan sahabat baiknya. Sekarang kau datang lagi ke kehidupanku mengganggu aku lagi Cih….. tingkah lakumu seperti sampah yang tak ingat tempat seharusnya kau tau malu?"

"Hiks….Kau kejam Kyu…..hiks…..mana Kyunnie ku yang dulu, apa gara – gara yeoja sialan itu yang membuatmu berubah hiks"

PLAK

"JAGA BICARAMU VIC, DIA LEBIH BAIK DARIMU, MANA KYU YANG DULU? KYU YANG DULU SUDAH MATI, INI KYU YANG SEKARANG KAU LIHAT"

"KENAPA? APA TAK ADA TEMPAT UNTUKKU LAGI? KENAPA HARUS YEOJA ITU? AKU SUDAH MEMINTA MAAF KYU, AKU AKAN MENINGGALKAN NICKHUN, AKU MOHON KYU"

"CIH….. MEMANG JALANG AKAN TETEP JALANG, MENINGGALKAN NICKHUN OTAKMU DIMANA? HA? SETELAH PUAS DAPET ENAKNYA KAU MAU MENINGGALKAN DIA? CIH….MAAF SAJA AKU TAK MENERIMA BARANG BEKAS"

"Dan lagi….. jangan ganggu hidupku, aku sudah bahagia sekarang, kau juga sudah bahagia Vic denganya"

"Hiks…..aku tak bahagia Kyu, aku hanya mau kau"

"Hahaha…..kau bilang kau tak bahagia? Hei aku kenal Nickhun bila dia sudah serius dia tak akan lari dari cintanya, kecuali yang gak bener adalah dirimu Vic"

"Hiks….kenapa kau menyalahkanku terus Kyu, aku juga korban disini"

"KORBAN? Hahahahahah kau lucu sekali Vic, aku baru tau kau punya bakat melucu"

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu tapi…."

"Tapi kau membutuhkannya Kan?"

JLEB

Karena kesal Vic Pun menarik Kyu dan melumat sepertinya, dan Kyu yang di serang seperti itu tak bisa melawan hingga sebuah teriakan menyadarkan Kyu.

"Sungmin Eonnie…tunggu"

Kyu mendorong Vic, dan dia langsung berlari mengejar Sungmin, sementara Wookie yang kesal menghampiri Vic yang sedang tersenyum karena rencanaya berhasil, yah dia memang sudah tau kalau Sungmin ada di situ, dia pun sengaja melakukanya, Wookie pun menampar Vic dan Memakinya.

PLAK

"SUDAH PUAS JALANG MENGHANCURKAN HUBUNGAN OPPAKU EOH? AKU KUTUK KAU MENDERITA DI NERAKA NENEK SIHIR"

Setelah itu Wookie pergi berlalu dari Vic sebelum keluar dia berkata dengan lantang.

"UNTUK PARA NAMJA YEOJA GATEL YANG ADA DI SANA SEDANG HORNY, PENGEN DI PUASKAN TUH, KALO SOAL TARIFNYA TANYA SENDIRI MA ORANGNYA, ANNYONG"

Sementara Vic yang diperlakukan begitu sangat kesal dia keluar dari café itu dengan memaki – maki. _Arghhhhh Sialllllll, awas pembalasanku nanti, Kyu aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali. _Saat sedang menarik tangan Vic ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Cukup Vic…..kembalilah, kau tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan dia lagi, dia sudah berubah"

"Tak akan, Jangan ganggu aku Nick"

Nickhun si namja yang menarik tangan Vic pun membalikan tubuh Vic memperlihatkan apa yang sedari tadi ia lihat.

"Sekarang Kau lihat Vic…. Lihat"

"Ani…"

"LIHAT, AKU BILANG LIHAT VIC, APA ITU KYUHYUN YANG KITA KENAL? APA ITU KYU YANG CUEK DAN GAK PEKA? APA ITU KYUHYUN KEKASIHMU DULU? ANI VIC DIA SUDAH BERUBAH, KYU TAK PERNAH MENANGISI ORANG VIC, KITA TAU ITU, KYU SUDAH BERUBAH SEMUA SUDAH BERUBAH, KAU PUN JUGA SUDAH BERUBAH, SADARLAH, MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU BEGINI? KAU MENGHANCURKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI cagi, dia bukan Kyunnie mu lagi, dia sudah menjadi seorang namja dewasa Vic, seorang namja dewasa yang menemukan cinta sejatinya, kau masih tega menghancurkanya lebih lagi? HAH? JAWAB VIC?

"ANDWEEEEEE….Hiks….hiks…."

Nickhun pun menarik Vic kedalam pelukanya dan berkata.

"Sudahlah…..lepaskan dia Vic, selama ini aku ada disisimu kan, aku selalu bersamamu, Lepaskan Vic…..kita mulai dari awal lagi arra"

Vic tak bisa berkata apa – apa dia yang sedari tadi menangis, akhirnya memeluk Nickhun erat, sementara pasangan KyuMin. Kyu berhasil menyamai langkah Sungmin, dia pun menarik Sungmin.

"Min tunggu, dengarkan aku"

"Tak pelu Kyu, aku sudah tau jawabanmu, itu yang katamu sedang proyek bukan? Kau membohongiku Kyu"

JLEB

"Aniya Ming, itu salah paham, dengar dulu"

"Sudah Kyu, aku bahagia mengenalmu, itu keputusanmu kan"

"ANDWEEE…ming Hiks…..hiks…..aku mohon" Kyu pun berlutut masih sambil memegang tangan Sumnin.

"Min….Mianhe…..tapi aku mencintaimu hanya kamu Hiks…..Hiks….aku mohon"

"Sudah lah Kyu, aku lelah, kau jangan begini kembali lah, pasti dia bingung" setelah itu Sungmin menghentakan tanganya dan berlari meninggalkan Kyu.

Kyu pun menangis menumpahkan semuanya, dia benar – benar merasa paboo karena apa yang telah dia lakukan, dia pun bangkit bediri, saat dia bediri tatapan matanya membulat, terkejut yah terkejut karena apa yang dilihatnya? Benar – benar membuat dia lemas seketika. Di depan matanya Sungmin yang sedang berlari di tabrak oleh sebuah truk yang lewat, dan tubuhnya terpental jauh. Kyu pun berlari menghampiri Sungmin.

"Min….Irroni….sadarlah….Min….."

"K…..Kyu..uuuuu…s…a… …nghee…..yo…wh…o..n.i" setelah itu Sungmin menutup mata tak sadarkan diri.

"MINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG…"

Tak berapa lama ambulan pun datang, membawa Sungmin beserta Kyuhyun yang tak mau meninggalkan Sungmin.

Hampir 1 jam Sungmin di ruang gawat darurat, bahkan Wookie, Yesung dan HanChul langsung menyusul setelah Wookie memberitahu mereka. belom ada satupun dokter yang keluar untuk mengabarkan kondisi yang ada, hingga seorang uisiman keluar dari ruang gawat, Kyu pun mendekatinya dan bertanya.

"Dok….Ming….."

"Maaf Tuan, korban kehabisan banyak darah, dan benturan yang dialaminya sangat fatal, kekasih anda tak tertolong lagi"

"ANDWEE… Kau bohong kan dok? Ming tak akan pergi meninggalkanku"

"Oppa….Sudahlah….."

"ANI…"

Kyu pun menghambur masuk dan melihat tubuh Sungmin terbujur kaku, dia pun bediri di samping Sungmin, memegang tanganya dan berkata.

"Ming…Hiks….hiks….sadarlah hiks…..Mianhe jeongmal Mianhe…. Aku memang ada proyek bersama Yesung Hyung, aku dan dia ingin melamarmu dan Wookie, Ming Hiks….. sadarlah… jawabanku aku ingin bersamamu ming Hiks…..MINGGGGGGG BANGUNNNNN JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU MING…."

"Oppa….Hiks….Hiks…..Sudahlah, Eonnie tak akan bangun, dia sudah pergi"

Setelah itu Kyu pun keluar dari ruangan dan terduduk di bangku sendiri, sementara Yewook mencoba menghubingi keluarga Sungmin dan Hanchul mereka mengurusi jasad Sungmin, karena mereka tau saat ini Kyu sedang terguncang dan butuh sendiri. sepasang namja dan yeoja datang mendekati Kyu.

"Kyu…"

Kyu pun melihat orang yang memanggilnya, dan dia pun berkata dengan dingin

"Belum Puas kau menghancurkan hidupku Vic? Mau apa lagi kau kemari?"

"Kyu~…..Mianhe….Hiks….."

"Mianhe? Mianhe kau bilang? Setelah aku kehilangan orang yang aku cintai baru kau bilang Mianhe? Kau memang sial Vic… menyingkir lah kau aku benci padamu, pergi aku bilang pergi"

"K…kyu"

"PERGIIIIIII….. AKU BILANG PERGIIIII ATAU AKU PANGGILKAN PETUGAS?"

Setelah itu Khuntoria pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri sambil menangis. _Hiks…..kau tega min meninggalkan aku,hiks….. aku tau aku salah min membohongimu, aku tau aku meragukan hatiku padamu aku menyesal min hiks…hiks….sekarang tak ada senyum indah di bibirmu dan tatapan yang aku suka lagi hiks….._

Hari ini langit menangis mengiringi kepergian Sungmin, Sungmin di makamkan diiringi oleh isak tangis oleh para pelayat, dan salah satunya Kyuhyun, yang tak bergeming dari pusara Sungmin, dia bediri diam sambil menangis.

Satu persatu para pelayat meninggalkan makam, Wookie pun berkata kepada Kyu.

"Oppa, kajja kita pulang….."

"Kau pulang saja dulu, aku masi ingin di sini"

"Baiklah…. Aku tunggu oppa di mobil ne, kalau sudah ke mobil saja oppa"

"Ne…."

"Oh ya oppa, Ini….Sungmin eonnie menitipkan ini, dia berkata _nanti sajah di berikanya jika sudah waktunya._ mungkin sekarang lebih baik aku berikan kepada oppa"

"Ne, gomawa Wookie"

Wookie pun meninggalkan makam menuju tempat parkir bersama yesung, tinggalah Kyu sendiri, diapun membuka surat dari Sungmin.

**_Dear Kyunnie_**

**_Hay ajusshi tampan…. Saat kau membacanya surat ini mungkin saat itu kita sudah putus, aku tak menyesali mengenal dan menjadi kekasihmu Kyu aku bahagia malah,apapun jawabanmu itulah yang terbaik untukmu dan aku, Kyu tersenyumlah kau sangat tampan bila tersenyum, Kyu apapun jawabanmu kau kembali denganya atau tidak aku harap kau bahagia, dan aku harap kau tidak menyiksa dirimu, karena aku paling suka senyum dan suaramu. Berjanjilah Kyu, kau tak akan melupakanku kau harus temukan kebahagiaanmu, jangan pernah melihat kebelakang lagi. Sebenarnya aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyi sekali lagi tapi mungkin tak bisa hehehe tapi semua yang kau lakukan sudah cukup Kyu._**

**_Regreat Bunny Ming._**

Setelah membaca surat dari Sungmin, Kyu pun duduk di samping nisan dan berkata.

"Ne, cagiya aku akan selalu menicntaimu sampai kapanpu dan tak akan pernah melupakanmu, aku akan temukan kebahagiaanku seperti katamu, aku janji….. kau mau mendengarkanku kan? Aku akan menyanyi untukmu"

_I want to erase all of my insufficient former self_

_It seems like someone like me has nothing to give to you_

_The side of me that I kept hidden, the one that wants you, my sincerity_

_Not even once was I able to show it to you so_

_Just once, look back at me_

_It seems you're still not standing too far away_

_ Do you still remember, do you believe that it's only you for me_

_ Do you know how long you can keep me by your side_

_ In this large world, there's only one person (I only want you)_

_ Did you know this about me_

_ Before the seasons roll by, before even time fades away_

_ I try to convey my heart to you but it's too late_

_ I hesitate and stop and then you're crushed_

_ If you're still there, I'm an idiot, forgive me_

_ A little bit (a little bit) walk a little further (walk a little further) and then I'll be there_

_ Do you still remember, do you believe that it's only you for me_

_ Do you know how long you can keep me by your side_

_ In this large world, there's only one person. It's only me_

_ The night I wanted to cry goes by, and in my forgotten dream_

_ My wandering self_

_ You hold tight in your arms_

_ And I won't stray anymore_

_ Do you still remember, do you believe that it's only you for me_

_ Do you know how long you can keep me by your side_

_ In this large world, there's only one person (I only want you)_

_ Did you know this about me_

(You're Eyes – Yesung Feat Kyuhyun Super Junior"

setelah Kyu menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, dia pun berkata.

"Saranghae yongwhonie cagiya...aku pulang dulu ne, nanti aku akan kesini lagi"

Kyu pun membalikan badan dan ia seperti melihat bayangan Sungmin yang sudanh meninggal sedang tersenyum manis, dan ia bisa melihat kata - kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. _gomawa Kyunnie._ Kyu pun meninggalkan pemakaman

**The End**

**Author Curcol**

**Uh... akhirnya end juga fiuh... kurang geregt kah? Ri bikin FF chapt ini bener2x mau nangis, yang pertama kata - kata ke Kyu bener2x sadis banget ke Vic, Yang kedua gak romantis, dan gak dapet feel nyeseknya, huaaa pokoke berantakan banget deh huhu... dan maaf lagunya kaga nyambung sama sekali huhu ff ini gatot deh kalo ri bilang. Next FF yewook ada yang minta kan kemaren? ada gak yah heheh asal banget deh author ini #plak **

**mau balas review dulu.**

** : ini dh lanjut cingu dh tamat malah, heheh gtu deh kalo pendek bis lg gak mood kemaren buatnya heheh, ini sadis banget malah **

**gomawa bagi yang udh review mohon reviewnya yah readers :)**


End file.
